The invention relates to a process for cooling an interior of a motor vehicle with a roof part that can be opened, and which is movable by an electric motor into at least two positions opening a roof opening to varying degrees.
Known sliding-lifting roofs or power roofs operated by an electric motor are used by the driver, i.a., for the purpose of drawing off from the motor vehicle a build-up of heat present in the motor vehicle interior at the beginning of a drive, which forms especially with intensive solar radiation. For this purpose, it is necessary that the driver, after getting in the vehicle, operates a corresponding control switch of the roof part that can be opened, and if he wants to support the ventilation action by a ventilator, this also is put into action. If, after a roof, having been opened, to a large extent at the beginning of the drive to release a considerable heat build-up in the interior, it becomes apparent, as the drive continues, especially at higher driving speeds, that draft phenomena occur, especially in the head area of the driver, and undesirable noises develop in the motor vehicle interior, the driver must operate the control switch to change the position of the roof part that can be opened to counteract the above-named phenomena. All such control actions reduce the driver's concentration on the traffic situation.